User blog:Faeriedust/Advanced 1-5 DD/CL Kira Kira Guide (HQ 80+)
Overview As requested, I am composing this 1-5 sparkling guide for DD/CL. The instructions here are intended as guidelines only, based on how I play. The ideal technique for you may very depending on available ships/equips, playstyle etc. Note that while sparkling on 1-5 doesn't really require high level ships, it does require decent equipment for ideal performance, so you may need to head over to the Development page and get to work before attempting this. Also note this guide is not for CLEARING 1-5. If you are trying to clear, consider equipping more damage items to increase chance of killing boss. The Comp *'DD/CL flagship' **Ideally at full health, for best chance at MVP and survival. **Nonkai DD is fine here. Flagship protection will usually protect them, and repair time/cost is extremely low if it fails anyways. **Equip your best ASW. Strongly recommend to use 2 Type 3 Sonar, and 1 Type 3 Depth Charge. Upgrade these with Akashi for best result. **Use 1 Type 3 Sonar and 1 Type 3 Depth Charge if only 2 slots available. *'DD/CL' **Should be at least kai with fully modernized armor. **I usually use ships in level 20-30 range, for low repair timer, lower damage (less MVP steals), and nonurgency of repair. **Ideally full health, for best chance at survival. **Equip with enough ASW to kill the enemy subs, but weaker than the flagship's to not steal MVP regularly (occasional miss unavoidable). **2 Type 3 SONAR and a Boiler is a good build if flag has 3 equip slots **Type 3 SONAR and 2 Boilers works if flag only has 2 equip slots. **Type 94 Depth Charge may work better for you if you are losing MVP regularly. Try and see what works for you. *'BBV' **Equip with as many Anti-torpedo Bulges as possible. Engines are decent alternative if bulges are not available. **BBV can be chuuha since damage output doesn't matter here. **Ideally your lowest level BBV for lower repair timer and nonurgency of repair. I usually use Ise class since I don't use them elsewhere often. *'CVL' **Fill all slots with Anti-Torpedo Bulges if possible. Boilers are decent alternative if bulges are not available. **CVL can be chuuha since damage output doesn't matter here. **Saiun is not needed for sparkling. You don't need to kill the boss to sparkle (or to complete most 1-5 quests), so preventing red T will only make your ships take more damage. The Technique If BBV/CVL can't shell, then don't bother refueling ammo for them unless empty, since ammo penalty is meaningless. You can also consider skip refueling fuel on these if you are using full bulge build, since enemies wont hit very hard anyways. Also, it may be a good idea to swap out any ships that go below 30 (orange) morale (especially your secondary DD/CL). Formation selection is also quite key. Enemy subs can't shell, so unnecessarily high damage output has zero benefit. Therefore, the focus can be on ensuring MVP for your flagship. *'Node A' **Line Ahead formation if using 5 asw equip build (3 on flag, 2 on secondary ship) **Double Line formation if using 3 asw equip build (2 on flag, 1 on secondary ship) **It is important to not go line abreast on this node to reduce damage output against the single sub, so that your flag will get a chance to hit the sub. **Try and see what works for you. *'Node B' **Line Abreast is fine if BBV and CVL can't shell, since flag will be guaranteed 2 attacks regardless. **Double Line if BBV/CVL can shell, again to reduce chance of flag not being able to get in it's full damage. **Line Abreast is also fine if BBV and CVL can shell, but you have chuuha ships. **Try and see what works for you. *'Nodes C and I' **Line abreast -- Maximize damage. FAQ I don't have all these fancy equipments! D: I've only put the ideal setups that I have found here. You can use worse equips and still get reasonable result. Experiment and see what works for you. If you're still having difficulty getting this to work, go to the Development page, and get crafting! 1-5 is a horrible map at HQ 80+! This guide is pointless! There are a number of reasons to sparkle on 1-5, including: *If you are sortie to 1-5 anyways, such as for weekly/monthly quests, you might as well cash in and get some sparkles while you're at it no? *1-5 sparkling has some advantages over 1-1 sparkling, such as being faster (1 run to get max morale instead of 3), more ship exp, more HQ exp, etc. Sparkling nonkai DDs on 1-5 and then using them for expedition can be an effective way to gradually get them to kai. *You can also relatively efficiently sparkle while doing monthly clear using similar ideas, though it may be wise to add more damage items. Sources *Myself http://www.twitch.tv/zeekcannon Give it a try and feel free to leave a comment. :) Category:Blog posts